


Bracelets

by hopewav



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Character, One Shot, Yvesoul - Freeform, cameo from hyejoo's rainbow earring, doing their gay lil thing, makin gay lil bracelets, mentions of other members - Freeform, nonbinary jinsoul, yeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopewav/pseuds/hopewav
Summary: It takes Jinsol a few incomprehensible murmurs and some fidgeting before she speaks up properly."Did you... Did you come out to me with your bracelet?"Sooyoung asks Jinsol to help her make a bracelet, and Jinsol sort of maybe connected some dots.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 17
Kudos: 113





	Bracelets

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea that was born from the beginning of Jinsoul’s [ second log ](https://youtu.be/hQ3adHBU1mc?t=22) where she was wearing multiple bracelets. Of course I only noticed the rainbow one. So here we are, a story about coming out to your friend of questionable platonic status. 
> 
> Thank you to my two very close friends for the beta <3

Sooyoung asks the question when they're lazing in bed and Jinsol is playing animal crossing on Jiwoo's nintendo switch. 

"Can you help me make a bracelet?" 

"Hm?" Jinsol glances sidelong at her, "You should ask Yeojin, she's way better at it." 

Sooyoung's cheeks heat up. She burrows closer into Jinsol's side. 

"Shy." She says. 

Jinsol pauses her fruit gathering and gives Sooyoung an amused look, "Why? She's half our size." 

Sooyoung snorts and nudges Jinsol, "Not that. It's just..."

She trails off, eyes darting away. Eventually, she simply shrugs and doesn't elaborate, but Jinsol doesn't press for answers either. Sooyoung watches Jinsol's little spiky haired avatar run around on the screen. She’s rather envious of the limited edition shades she managed to snag. 

"What colours do you want?" Jinsol smiles seeing Sooyoung's face light up. 

"Blue, purple and pink please." 

Jinsol nods. They lapse back into silence. There's the soft clacking of a keyboard coming from Yerim in the opposite bunk, shuffling from Hyunjin's one directly below, and the distant sound of the other members in the living room. It's a slow afternoon. Sooyoung slots her chin on Jinsol's shoulder. 

"Are you done? I wanna play hades."

"Lemme dig holes around Jiwoo's house first." 

Jinsol presents Sooyoung's bracelet to her two days later, beaming with pride. She used the small, thin beads Sooyoung likes and added a dark blue bead in the middle. 

"So you'll remember I made it." Jinsol happily proclaims, slipping it onto Sooyoung's wrist. 

Sooyoung brings the bracelet up to her face to get a better look. That singular bead is a midnight blue, almost black, and Sooyoung swears there's tiny flecks that sparkle slightly with each turn of her wrist. She smirks, as if she would forget Jinsol made this. 

For the rest of the day whenever Jinsol glances over at Sooyoung, she's always absentmindedly fiddling with the bracelet. The bracelet followed Sooyoung around, from interviews to dinner out, from the practice studio to back home. There was hardly a moment she was seen without it. And Jinsol would always look away before Sooyoung caught her. 

Jinsol grips the pole right above Sooyoung’s hand. It was their turn to go buy groceries, so they took the bus down to a bigger supermarket a little further out than the one they usually go to. It was just an excuse to spend more time together, not that either of them brought it up. Jinsol is scrolling through the grocery list on their chat group, and a good portion of it is just alcohol and snacks, with a sneaky addition of dog treats to bribe Latte with when Haseul visits. 

“Hey.” 

Jinsol looks up. Sooyoung’s facemask covers her mouth, but her eyes give away her smile. 

“Looks nice together.” She nods to their hands. 

Jinsol looks. They both have their bracelets on. She looks from her own haphazard colour choices, to the bracelet she made for Sooyoung, then another plain silver one with four charms just below that. One charm for each of the four eldest members. The bus exits a tunnel and the sunlight flickers off that blue trademark bead of Jinsol’s, sparkling for just a second. Jinsol shimmies her hand down to clasp it over Sooyoung’s. 

“Yeah,” she smiles back, “looks nice together.” 

"Can I ask you something?" 

They're in bed again, this time in Sooyoung's bottom bunk. Sooyoung looks up from her phone to meet Jinsol's gaze, wide eyed and curious. 

"Yeah?" 

Now it's Jinsol's turn to be shy. She pulls the blanket up to hide a bit more of her face. Sooyoung rolls on her side to face her better, patiently waiting. It takes Jinsol a few incomprehensible murmurs and some fidgeting before she speaks up properly. 

"Did you... Did you come out to me with your bracelet?" 

Jinsol feels rather stupid now that the words have left her mouth. Is that something you say to someone? She throws the blanket over herself completely. _Goodness._ This is weird. She vows never to trust her gut again and simply remain silent. Then there's soft giggles, and hands pulling the blanket away from her face. 

"I wonder what gave it away." Sooyoung grins at her. Her smile is light, teasing. 

"Bi colours." Jinsol mumbles, gaze flitting down to Sooyoung's wrist. She wiggles closer and lifts Sooyoung's hand, focusing on the coloured beads so she doesn't need to look at her. 

"Your ipad stickers too, I guess." she adds. 

Sooyoung watches Jinsol, how her little scar creases just the slightest bit in concentration along with her eyebrows. Her eyes travel down to the scattering of bracelets on Jinsol's wrists, picking out a thin rainbow one that she’s seen before multiple times. The rest look like an ordinary jumble. 

"You too?" Sooyoung jokes, playfully pulling Jinsol's bracelet and snapping it back. 

"Everyone already knows." Jinsol finally looks at her with a lopsided smirk, dimple popping out. Sooyoung wants to ask _which_ exactly, but she doesn't want to pry. Though she did just come out to Jinsol. She's curious, sue her. But Jinsol does answer for her, reaching over and tapping her bracelet. Sooyoung's eyes widen. 

"Oh, you're bi too?"

"I think so, yeah." Jinsol purses her lips (in that way that Sooyoung always thinks is adorable), and repeats with a bit more finality, "Yeah. Yeah, it sounds the most correct now." 

Sooyoung pulls some of the blanket towards herself, feeling her heart beat faster, "That's cool." She ducks her head and brings Jinsol into a hug, pressing into her chest. Jinsol's shirt smells like the new fabric softener Heejin bought for all their laundry recently. Jinsol wraps her arms around Sooyoung and draws her even closer. The blanket over them both feels like a warm cocoon, muffling the sounds beyond the bunk bed so it feels like it's just the two of them. 

Jinsol wonders if Sooyoung has told anyone else. Then again, she hasn't said anything about herself either. Perhaps that one time with Jungeun, when it came up in conversation. Some of them are more blunt, putting a label to it over dinner, in the van, the waiting room, the in between moments of their packed schedules. Others don't say much, like Jinsol and Sooyoung. Nobody presses them, and they don't deny anything either. It’s like when Hyejoo came home with a new earring, small and rainbow, and when she never took it off. It's in the way that she practically glowed when Yeojin said she likes that earring the most, that they know. It's how brightly Kahei laughs when Haseul comes over to their dorms, how she holds her hand, that the rest have picked up something running much, much deeper than friendship. Or when Jungeun crawls into Jiwoo's bed at the end of a busy day, and Jiwoo presses a kiss to the side of her head. They've learnt to read the undercurrents between the twelve of them. 

Jinsol closes her eyes when Sooyoung traces shapes over her back through her shirt, small and featherlight. She can't tell, but Sooyoung's drawing little hearts. 

"You know Yeojin would've been cool with it, right?" she says. 

"I know, I know." Sooyoung nods, she had no doubt Yeojin would be, "I just... mm, I don't know." she exhales, "Wanted to tell you first." Jinsol hugs her tighter, heart quickening. _First._

"She made Chae a bracelet the other day, you know." 

Sooyoung knows what Jinsol is implying. She'll look out for what colours it is the next time. 

"Hyejoo too, but a ring instead." 

Sooyoung hums, "Yeah, she wears that gay little earring of hers all the time." 

She feels Jinsol's laugh rumble in her chest. Yeojin seems to have a booming business. 

"Do the rest of your bracelets mean anything?" Sooyoung asks. Another soft vibration. 

"What do you think?" 

Sooyoung goes silent, and only after a while does Jinsol crane her neck and realise that she's searching up pride flags on her phone.

"Hey, that's cheating!" She tackles Sooyoung. Sooyoung laughs out loud trying to shake her off. There's not much space to roll around on the bunk bed, and Jinsol ends up with the blanket shoved in her face as Sooyoung continues scrolling. 

"Okay, okay." Sooyoung chuckles breathlessly after a good minute, "Let me see your bracelets again." 

Jinsol pouts but sticks her hand out anyway. Sooyoung loves her pout, it's one of her favourite things about Jinsol. They slot themselves back into each other, legs tangled together. Jinsol fights back a blush from how gently Sooyoung is holding her hand, fingers constantly brushing hers. She chews on the inside of her cheek, waiting in silence. Sooyoung opens her mouth like she's about to say something but then stops, like she's double checking. She bites her lip, there's only three colours on the bracelet, but she doesn't recognise the rest. Jinsol buries her face further into the pillow, leaving one eye peeking out. Sooyoung finally speaks up, softly, carefully. 

"Nonbinary?" 

Jinsol offers a muffled hum. She doesn't shrink back when Sooyoung reaches over to tilt her head away from the pillow a bit more. She feels goosebumps erupt all the way down her arms when Sooyoung brushes the hair from her face.

"What pronouns?" 

Jinsol flushes, because she's never really said it out loud, never had anyone say it out for that matter. She’s grown accustomed to keeping such things to herself. She wills herself to look Sooyoung in the eye, and is comforted by the fact that Sooyoung looks just as shy as her, face also partially hidden in the pillow. It's comforting, Sooyoung is comforting. Jinsol swears Sooyoung is blushing too, but it might just be the pink of the curtains reflecting off her. Sooyoung blinks. Jinsol blinks back. _Oh._ Oh. Pronouns. 

"Ah- uh- right." Jinsol coughs, embarrassed at the long pause, "Um, she/they please." 

The words feel weighted, solid, like they've spoken it into existence. It's no longer floating around in their mind, it's like they can taste it on their tongue now, real and heavy. Sooyoung’s lips curl upwards into that smile Jinsol has learnt to memorise. 

"That's cool too." She says earnestly. Her hand finds Jinsol's somewhere in the bundle of a blanket, and Jinsol holds on tight. It feels safe, Jinsol thinks, like they’re on a boat out at sea and Sooyoung just dropped anchor. She squeezes tighter, then brings their hands up and slowly presses her lips to Sooyoung's knuckles, like sealing a secret. Jinsol’s feeling a bit selfish, she wants to keep this moment between the two of them for a little longer first. 

"Thanks for trusting me." They whisper. 

Sooyoung props herself up by her elbows and leans over. She pecks Jinsol on the forehead before settling back down, eyes bright. 

"Thanks for trusting me too." 

When Jinsol smiles, it reaches their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gays, whether you have definitive labels for your sexuality and/or gender, or prefer to keep it more vague, it’s always valid! All that matters is that you’re comfortable. It’s okay to experiment too, don’t feel the need to pigeonhole yourself into a certain identity. We’re humans, and humans are always growing okay? Stay safe, and thank you for reading!


End file.
